Beautiful Desires
by Cheerbabe1010
Summary: Isabelle Toretto is your average sixteen year old adrenaline junkie the only problem is she's Dominic Torettos sister and because of his actions must now move to Tokyo to live with a family friend can she make it through all the troubles that await her?
1. Intro

Info/Disclaimer

**I DO NOT** own any Fast and the Furious characters from any of the movies. I also do not own any of the places seen or mentioned with in this story.**I DO OWN**Isabelle and the plot line for my story which is 100 original.

Isabelle Alexandria Toretto a 16 year old brown haired hazel eyed beauty is headed to Tokyo to stay with a family friend. While there she faces love, troubles, and decisions that will ultimately affect her future. Will she be able to get through the troubles ahead or will everything she has worked so hard for fall apart?


	2. Arriving In Tokyo

Isabelle Toretto sat on the plane heading from LA to Tokyo Japan. It had been about a month after the heists she had stayed behind to take care of Vince and Jesse. Vince had told her she was going to stay with Han the family's friend in Tokyo as both Vince and Jesse went to join Dom in Mexico.

And that is why at 3 am LA time I got on a plane to Tokyo. When my plane landed I headed over to the luggage and after standing there for a good 20 minutes headed out to the car lot. My car had been shipped over and I had been dieing to drive my baby. Ha I know what you must be thinking right that crazy girl is in love with her car well that happens when your brother is 'King of the Streets' for more years then you can count. I told the guard in the booth at the gate my name showed him my id and he gave me my car keys. Upon finding my skyline I put my luggage in the trunk, got in my car and headed onto the main highway towards Hans's garage. Around 3:30 pm I pulled up to the outside of the garage and headed inside. A young man around 18 came over to me.

"Sup ma? Names Twinkie welcome to Hans's garage. What can I do for you?" he asked me I decided to keep him guessing who I was for a little while knowing he did not recognize me seeing as we hadn't seen in other in 3 years and had basically only talked online.

"I'm looking for Han I need to speak to him" I said to him smiling

"Ain't you a little young for him?" He asked looking me up and down I smirked

"Eww… no I just need to speak to him" I now replied smiling

"Oh ok" he said turning to the other side of the garage

"Yo Han!!" A tall long haired Asian man stuck his head out from under one of the cars

"What Twink?" He called

"Some girl to see you" Twinkie said Han stood and walked over not noticing me yet

"Were?" he asked I stepped forward

"Here Han" He laughed and walked over to me

"Ah my beautiful Bella" I smiled and hugged him

"Thanks Han" I smiled as I followed him back to the car he had been previously working on

"So this is Bella, pleasure to meet you in person" Nella said walking over Sean nodded

"Pleasure um..." "Nella and that's Sean" She supplied I smiled nodding

"Where's you car Bell?" Han asked

"Outside" I replied to him

"Well go get it girl" Twink said walking over finally realizing who I was. I laughed as Han ushered me out I walked over to my skyline getting in I drove it inside straight onto one of the lifts and got out standing on the side. Han lifted it so he could look at my car.

"Damn girl you sure put a lot of time and money in your car" Sean said in his southern accent

"Well when you live with 6 mechanics all the time and being Dominic Torettos little sister you get into cars" I replied smiling and shrugged

"What's with the extra cylinder here?" Han asked pointing to it

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said walking over with a wrench and popping it off pulling out some rolls of money

"It's V's stash he wanted me to have some since Dom gave me access to my account but not all my race money." Han nodded as I laid the cylinder and wrench down and slipped the money in my pocket

"So ya'll race then?" Sean asked I nodded

"Yeah and I've gotten a lot better at drifting to since the last time Han" I said he smiled

"I'm not surprised you were getting really good last time I was visiting" he replied it was my turn to smile

"Nella show her to the room downstairs." Han finally said she nodded and ushered me towards the basement door once we got to my room I set my stuff on my bed I looked around deciding to unpack later I nodded to her and we headed all the way upstairs to the top floor. Once we got up there everyone looked up.

"Everyone this is Isabelle, Bell this is Earl, Toshi, and Reiko" I smiled at them and nodded hello

"4:30 Neels" Twink said she nodded said goodbye and left out the door

"You coming to the races tonight Bella?" Han asked me as I sat next to him and Twinkie

"I wanna see what there like" I replied smiling we all sat there talking till 9:30 we were leaving for the races at 11 so I got up to get ready heading downstairs into my room I took a quick shower, scrunched my hair leaving my side bangs straight, changed into a Denim army flare skirt, green tank top with a cutoff Denim jacket and my green and black pumas. I put on some light makeup Mia's old jewelry and headed upstairs around 10:45.

"Damn girl lookin fine" Twink said I smiled

"Thanks Twink" I replied laughing Han came over and nodded I smiled knowing Dom must've givin him the you better watch her talk

"You'll be in my car tonight Bell" he said to me I nodded as everyone headed towards their cars once situated we pulled out heading to the races.

" How is everything with Dom and the gang Bell?" Han asked driving down the highway

"There ok I haven't talked to Dom directly but Jesse calls all the time and he only has attacks every once in a while now" I said looking out the window

" Dom didn't even call to tell me about coming here Vince did before he left for Mexico" I said a stray tear falling out of my eye and sliding down my face Han wiped it away he was like another older brother always watching out for me

"No crying now, Beautiful Bells don't cry" he said I gave a choked laugh

"I guess" I replied as we arrived at the gate Toshi let us in and we drove through the sites parking in Han's normal spot we got out.


	3. Races and Secrets

We got out of the car and Han was immediately swamped by racer chasers I laughed and smiled 'Just like Dom' I thought as Twinkie walked over seeming to appear out of no where. He smiled to me then turned to Han.

"I got someone who wants to race our crew Han" he said to him as Han looked to me

"Bell you race" he simply stated

"What?" I asked more surprised then anything I mean he hadn't even seen me drift yet

"You race" he said again staring at me I frowned at first but then smiled

"What car do I use I'm use to my skyline" I said Neela and a group of people walked over

"Use mine" Neela said having heard the conversation

"Thanks Neels" I said taking her keys one of the Japanese men spoke up he seemed to be the leader

"How do you know her?" He asked me luckily Neels stepped in

"Takashi I told you Isabelle was my pen pail from third grade we kept in touch remember" she told him he seemed to believe her and nodded his head I smiled a thank you to her.

"So who am I racing?" I asked looking at Twink he smiled at me we had this thing going on only we knew about seeing as before he left 3 years ago he asked me to be his girlfriend Morimoto stepped up

"Me" he said cockily I laughed

"How Much?" I asked putting on my 'I'm not takin shit from anyone' attitude as Letty called it

"2g's if you win" he said I looked to him

"And if I don't" I added knowing he was up to something

"I get you" he replied looking me up and down I could see Twinks eyes flash with anger and shook me head

"No deal I'm no prize" I said Han stepped in

"You will race her for 3g's or no race got it" he said staring him down Morimoto nodded and I smiled getting into Neela's car I looked around making sure I knew where everything was I drove to the starting line. The starter stepped up in between our cars 'I got this' I thought to myself he pointed to each of us to make sure we were ready I revved the engine showing I was and waited

"Go!" he yelled and we took off I drifted around the first corner a few seconds ahead of the other guy and shifted gears heading up the different ramps about halfway through the race I lost the other car and smiled I was home free Drifting up the ending slope I pulled to a stop and got out to be congratulated. As Morimoto finally pulled up looking very angry I just smiled sweetly at him a trait I knew bugged people to no end if they were pissed at me He walked over handed me the money and stormed away I laughed handing Neela her keys and thanking her as the guy DK smirked at me.

"Come on Party Time Bell" Twink said to me we both headed towards the elevator to take us back to the cars once we were alone inside he left the true Twinkie show

"That was an amazing race Bell" he said to me smiling

"Thanks Twink a little nerve wracking though but it was fun" I smiled and laughed he looked so nervous

"What is it Twink you've got that I have something to ask but I don't know if I should face goin on" I said giggling a little

"Well last time we were alone I well the whole girlfriend thing do you still wanna give it a try?" he asked looking me in the eyes I smiled and remember back to that day

* * *

_**MEMORY**_

**Me and Twinkie were outside sitting on my front porch it was only us and Mia in the house and Mia was upstairs in her room trying to study in the air conditioning I knew she was more then likely talkin to her friends about Brian though so she couldn't hear a thing. We were just talking about random things you know racing, cars, school when out of nowhere he leaned over and kissed me I sat there shocked for a second until it actually registered this boy who I had started to have feelings for just gave me my first kiss I remember him looking a little scared and surprised him when I kissed him and right after he asked me to be his girlfriend of course I said yes a few days later Han and his crew Twinkie included left back to Tokyo and it broke my heart**

* * *

"Yes Twink I would love to finally give it a try" I smiled and he pulled me into a hug 

"Should we tell Han?" I asked he shook his head

"Wait till were actually sure babe then well tell them" I nodded and as the bell dinged we walked off towards the cars we came in.

I got in Hans car and we headed off to the after parties at his garage just catching up on the way back as Han pulled up we got out and headed through the first club into the back area Twink came over to us

"Lots of people here tonight Han" He said as Han nodded and left with two of the models that were there I stood there not actually sure what to do I saw Sean dancing with one of the models with platinum blonde hair and Reiko and Earl talking in the corner Twinkie walked over and pulled me with him

"Come Dance!" he said over the music we started dancing and I was actually having a good time around our 4th song my phone started to vibrate I turned to Twink indicating my phone and he nodded I excused myself and walked outside.


	4. An unexpected twist

I answered my phone not really knowing who it was

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Baby girl its Lee" Leon said on the other end I smiled

'Hey Lee! What's up?" I said excited to hear someone from the team calling

"Um nothing really baby girl I um its just I've got some news" He said I knew something was wrong I could hear it in his voice and it scared me

"What is it Lee?" I asked shakily worried something had happened

"It's Jesse, he had a bad attack he's in a coma" he said I could tell it was hard on him I just couldn't believe it I had just talked to him before my flight

"No. no it can't be true Lee you're kidding right" I asked not believing it

"Their not sure he's going to come out of it I'm sorry baby girl" I stopped for a second

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Dom there?"

"Yeah but he asked me to call" he said to me

"Put him on Lee" I said

"But…"

"Now Leon!" I said using his name to showing him I wasn't joking I heard him hand over the phone to someone and after a little arguing heard who I wanted answer the phone

"Hello?" he said

"Dominic Alphonso Toretto! What the Hell is your problem!" I screamed into my end

"Isabelle listen I…" I cut him off

"No Dom you listen you don't even call me yourself you have everyone else do it I haven't talked to you in months Dominic you didn't even tell me about staying in Tokyo yourself you had Vince do it" I said using everyone's names showing him I was mad.

"I'm sorry Baby girl it's just hard to talk to you knowing I can't be there to protect you" he replied back

"Then come" I whispered into the phone my tone changing rapidly

"You know I can't baby girl" he said

"Fine, what happened to Jesse Dom?" I asked changing the subject

"He had an attack around 8 this morning, we brought him to the hospital supposedly he lost a lot of brain cells so he slipped into a coma, their not sure if he will come out of it at all they say if he doesn't soon they will have to pull the plug"

"No they can't do that" I said now fully crying I heard yelling and a crash in the back round

"I have to go Baby girl Leon just knocked over all the boxes in the living room I'll call you back later" Dom said to me

"Promise?" I said sounding like a child again

"Promise" he said as we ended I slide down the outside wall just letting the tears fall 'Poor Jesse he doesn't deserve all this if that stupid Tran didn't mess anything up none of this would have happened' I thought to myself I felt someone sit next to me and was pulled into someone's arms noticing it was Twink I relaxed into him. He looked down to me and smiled a little what we didn't realize was Han was standing in the doorway watching.

"What's wrong Bella baby?" Twink asked looking concerned and wiping away some of my tears

"One of my brother's crew is in a coma" I said tears' threatening to fall I hardly ever cried but Jesse was one of my best friends since we were so close in age Han tensed

"Who?" He asked making his presence known

"Jesse" I replied sniffling Twink hugged me and kissed my forehead

"It'll be ok" he said

"Twink take her inside to bed" Han said Twink nodded and pulled me up

"Come on Bella" he said leading me through the garage doors and into the basement to my room

"Why does stuff like this happen Twink?" I asked not really expecting an answer

"I don't know baby you just gotta believe everything will be ok" I nodded having finished changing in the bathroom I climbed into bed Twink was about to leave I trusted him so much and didn't want to be alone tonight

"No Twink stay here tonight please" I called

"You sure?" he asked I nodded

"If you try something though you know my brother will kill you" he nodded

"I would never do anything to hurt you" he said laying down next to me I moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist he kissed my temple

* * *

**TWINKIES P.O.V.**

Bell didn't come in for a while so I went outside I saw her sitting on the ground by the wall crying and my heart broke for her I loved this girl I have since I was 15. I sat down next to her pulling her into my arms she tensed then realizing it was me relaxed

"What's wrong Bella baby?" I asked her looking concerned and wiping away some of her tears

"One of my brother's crew is in a coma" She said tears threatening to fall

"Who?" Han asked making his presence known I jumped a little but still held her close

"Jesse" She replied sniffling I hugged her and kissed her forehead trying my best to comfort her

"It'll be ok" I said to her

"Twink take her inside to bed" Han said I nodded and pulled her up

"Come on Bella" I said leading her on through the garage doors and down into the basement to her room

"Why does stuff like this happen Twink?" she asked me I felt so bad she obviously cared for this person a lot

"I don't know baby you just gotta believe everything will be ok" I said to her she nodded having finished changing in the bathroom and climbed into bed I was just about to leave when she called me I stopped

"No Twink stay here tonight please" she called

"You sure?" I asked her not wanting to push it she nodded

"If you try something though you know my brother will kill you" she said to me I nodded

"I would never do anything to hurt you" I said lying down next to her. She moved closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed her temple and said goodnight to her

* * *

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Night Babe" I replied back falling into the first peaceful sleep since the last heist I felt so safe in his arms.

Authors note: I know first note in 3 chapters i want to say thank you to Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus and ShadowWolfDagger for my first two reviews and anyone else who is reading this story thank you for taking your time to read it lots of love :)


	5. A day with Twink

The next morning I awoke still in Twinks arms I turned to face him as he woke up "

"Morning" he said smiling down at me

"Morning" I replied back

"You staying here all day or are you going shopping with me?" he asked me I giggled

"I'm comfortable here" I stated snuggling into him he laughed

"Come on Bella we got to get up" we got up I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom I changed into a black skirt, pink tank top and pink flip flops I put my hair in a low ponytail with a bit of bangs hanging to the side, put on some light makeup and walked back out to see Twink was changed and lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I climbed next to him and laid my head on his chest.

"So were are we going today?" I asked him

"Well I'll show you around and I've got some business to do ok?" He said I nodded

"Ok" I said getting up when my cell rang to Low by Flo Rida

"Hello?" I said answering it

"Baby girl?" the person on the other line asked I smiled

"Yeah Dom it's me" I stated

"Good, How you holding up?" he asked

"I'm ok, How's Jess doin?"

"Same, you sure your ok baby girl?" Dom asked sounding concerned

"I'm fine Dom I swear, I have to go I'm going to look around town with Han's friend Twinkie" I said to him  
"Ok Love you baby girl" he said

"Love you too Dom tell the team I said hi" I said we hung up and turned to Twinkie who was looking at me smiling

"We can go now if you want" I said he nodded and I followed him upstairs

"Han were going sightseeing and my business" Twink said Han nodded as we got in Twinks hulk mobile. After talking for a long time we arrived at the central shopping district. We got out and Twink took a backpack out with everything in it I laughed and shook my head at him

"Want to help me?" he asked

"How?" I said in return

"Like this" he said walking over to a girl by the phone

"Hey you look like you could use a cell phone" she nodded

"For a pretty young girl like yourself I'll take 50 off" he said

"How much?" she asked him

"100 yin" he replied not even thinking for a second she handed him the phone and he gave her the phone I giggled

"I want to try" I said he nodded and pointed to some guy and handed me a pair of Jordan's

"I need to get rid of these to get a new shipment and I can't seem to sell them try on him ok?" he said I nodded

"I'll be around so just yell if anything happens" I nodded 'Time to turn on the charm' I thought and walked over to the man

"Excuse me" I said to him pretending to not truly notice him he seemed to be around my age maybe a year older I noticed him checking me out of the corner of my eye

"Uh sorry, Are you new around here?" he asked me

"Yeah and I just realized these Jordan's I brought for my brother are the wrong size and I don't have the receipt so I'm stuck no money and a pair of bangin shoes that won't fit him" I explained showing him the shoes and laying on the charm and flirting a little

"Well what size are they?" he asked I smiled at him

"10 and a ½ my brothers only a 10 which I know not a lot but he's like a psycho about that stuff" I explained giggling at the end

"How about I buy those shoes from you would that help" he said to me

"Oh yes it truly would" I said to him smiling

"How much sweet heart?" he asked

"120 yin" I said

"That's less then I paid" I explained to him he nodded

"Here you go hot stuff" he said handing me the money I handed him the shoes and smiled my cell phone rang to Go Girl by Pitbull and I picked it up happy for the excuse

"Hello?" I said into my phone

"Want a rescue?" Twink asked on the other end

"Yeah" I said into the phone looking over to the guy I smiled and hung up

"Sorry my mother" I said to him

"So anyway since I did you such a big favor I say you owe my one" I laughed as I felt a arm around my waist

"Sup Keiichi? Mind if I take my girl?" he asked not waiting for a answer lead me away we shopped till about six then headed out to eat Twink took me to a little restaurant on the river on the countryside

"It's beautiful Twink" I said smiling looking around

"Just like you Bell " he said back to me

"You did wonderful today" he said to me

"Thanks babe" I said to him I smiled and kissed him after dinner we drove back to the garage Twink holding my hand the entire way we had the radio on Twink had never heard me sing before so when Rihanna's song hate that I love you came on I sang for him after we pulled into the front parking lot he kissed my cheek and we got. We walked inside smiling, laughing and holding hands Han saw us and laughed

"I see you two had a good time" He said we nodded and headed to the top I froze seeing who was there standing before me.

* * *

A/N:Hey Everyone sorry i'm only going to be able to put up one chapter tonight i'm actually going to spend time with my family so hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews much love and a happy new year 


	6. Not so good in Paradise

There stood Leon and Vince

"Guys!" I yelled running over and hugging them they laughed

"Couldn't leave our baby girl on her own for to long" Leon said I laughed

"Haha very funny, How long are you here for?" I asked curiously

"Till the cops find us Dom sent us ahead to look for a house" Vince said I nodded and Twink cleared his throat I giggled I almost forgot about him standing there I turned back to the guys after motioning for him to come over

"Guys you remember Twinkie" I looked to him he nodded a sign of encouragement

"Well we've decided to um go out" they both tensed they were as protective if not more then Dom half the time

"Relax I feel safe with him I actually slept well since the heists last night" I said then realizing winced

"He slept in your Bed!!!" Vince shouted

"Yes Vince I asked him to no chill the F out" I screamed back calming at the end Leon just walked over and gave me a hug

"Good for you baby girl" then turning to Twink he said

"If you break her heart we'll break your neck understand?" it was more of a statement then a question Twink just gulped and nodded his head I laughed grabbing his hand

"Come on Twink" I said leading him downstairs into my room with the bags, The next few weeks went by the same: wake up, go to school, come back help the guys unpack and move into the new house for the team, help in the garage, go to the races, knock the shanks off Twink, come back to the garage, party for a little while, then fall asleep in Twinks arms because so far he hasn't tried anything. Today however I woke up to an empty bed next to me I shrugged got changed and headed to school. I got there 10 minutes early so I talked to Neela before homeroom.

"Have you seen Twink today Neels?" I asked curious to know were he was she shook her head

"Sorry Bell" she said we talked for a few more minutes until the bell rang and we all went to class I sat at my desk as Twink walked in he completely ignored me. It went like that for the next few classes until lunch. I sat at the table with him, my friend Yakima and Sean. Twink wouldn't even look at me and I had enough my Toretto temper getting the best of me and all

"Twink?" I decided to try he ignored me and Sean could tell I was getting pissed

"Sean get him out of this room I'll follow cause I don't want to make a scene" I said Twink stood and Sean pulled him into the hallway I walked out

"What the Hell Twink! What is your problem today!" I screamed at him letting my temper control me he looked down

"Twink!!" I said

"Look! I ain't talking to you if you yellin and being a bitch got it" I quieted knowing he was right

"Sorry babe I'm just what's going on Twink please" He shook his head

"Was it something I did?" I asked the bell rang and I never got my answer as we all headed to our next classes. I hated this Twink was upset I might have done something to cause it and we had separate classes. Finally the last bell rang I headed to my locker opening I found a note it read

My beautiful Bella, meet me on the roof; I'm sorry we fought, come alone.

It had no name but it must have been from Twink so I headed to my car put my stuff away and headed back inside accidentally dropping the note on the way.

* * *

**Neelas P.O.V**

I had been heading outside to Bells car she seemed upset after lunch and I wanted to make sure my best friend was okay on my way there I found a note I bent down and picked it up opening it and reading it I knew right away she was in trouble.

"Shit" I muttered to myself after reading the note I noticed the writing I ran to stop Bell but ran into Sean and Twinkie instead

"Did you and Bell have a fight today?" I asked Twink he nodded I handed them the note and we all took off for the roof


	7. Fights and Resolutions

**Bells P.O.V.**

I made it to the roof only to be attacked by Morimoto and his gang I screamed and tried to get away but there was to many of them I got a couple good shots in but was subdued to the ground and held there

"Help!" I screamed hoping my screaming wasn't useless

"This is for beating me" Morimoto said pounding his fist over and over onto my body I heard the door open and all the weight be lifted off of me as Nella helped get me downstairs to my locker

"You ok Bell?" she asked me worried I just shook my head no.

* * *

**Twinks P.O.V.**

Me, Nella and Sean were heading to the roof when I heard Bell scream I didn't mean to snap at her but today was the day my mother died and I know I should have just told her but no one else knows besides Han. We opened the door to see Morimoto and his gang pummeling her into the ground Me and Sean pushed them off while Neels took her downstairs after fighting them for a while we walked downstairs towards Bells locker to see Neela fixing up her cuts.

"I got it Neels" I said bending down in front of Bell she nodded handed me everything and got up

"Neels" Bell called she turned around as Bell held out the keys to her car Neela nodded and took them her and Sean walked out together

"I'm so sorry Bell" I said to her holding a damp clot to her lip

"It's ok Twink I cough shouldn't have yelled at you" she smiled a weak smile at me and I pulled her up into my arms we walked out to my car and after helping her in I drove back to the garage.

* * *

**Bell P.O.V.**

I called the guys and told them I wouldn't be coming over to day that I had to much homework and they said ok once we got to the garage Twink helped me out and downstairs once inside my room I turned to him

"What's wrong Twink? You've been like this all day tell me baby please" I said to him sitting on the bed he sighed and sat next to me

"Today was the day my mom died about 4 years ago the only person who knew was Han" he said looking down

"Babe you know you could tell me anything I understand especially something like that" I said hugging him he tried to hug back but I winced

"Sorry" he said but I nodded

"It's ok" we lay together for a while in the quite just comfortable in each others arms till I kissed him he laughed and kissed me back I giggled s he climbed on top of me kissing me.

The next morning I woke up in his arms, got up took and quick shower and changed into a old ACDC shirt that I modified to be a backless halter type dress, Black leggings, a gold belt around my waist, and gold flats. It was Saturday so I had to help paint at the house then move more furniture in. I came out with my hair in a scrunched messy bun and grabbed my purse I was about to walk out the door when Twink stopped me.

"Hey, were are you goin?" he asked almost like a sad puppy I laughed at his voice

"The house for the day the guys need help and you know what Mia would do to all off us if they mess up, SO just call me k" I said he nodded

"Be careful no heavy lifting with your injuries from yesterday" he said I nodded kissed his cheek and left. That day we finished all the painting and moving the house was finally finished we ordered pizza then left to the races

I walked over to Twink he kissed me scaring off all the racer chasers that were around him after the race DK aka Takashi winning we went back to the garage to hang out no party Vince and Leon headed back to the house with two dates and I stayed. We had been at the garage for a while just joking and having a good time we heard Neela come in about half an hour later DK came in with his gang DK started yelling at Han about some deal or something then out of no where pulled out a gun Twink pulled me down and ran into the back hitting the auto lock on the bay doors distracting DK and letting Han kick the gun out of his hand. Soon they were goon drifting down the road Twink pulled me up off the floor and we headed to his car since mine was at the house. Twink and I followed behind them at a good distance we saw Hans car get hit and flip a few times then it burst into flames I gasped and we drove away seeing Sean and Neela run into the subway we headed to the house having taken all my stuff from the garage we walked inside.


	8. Family returns

"Lee!!" I called throughout the house he ran into the living room

"What? What happened?" he asked looking concerned

"Hans car just exploded" Twink said walking inside Leon nodded and helped move the rest of our stuff into the house

"When's Dom getting in?" I asked

"In about" Leon started but he was cut off

"Now" Dom said walking in I turned and ran to him he swung me around

"I missed you" I said to him

"Me to baby girl it wasn't the same without you" he said putting me down the rest of the gang walked in and I went over I gave an extra long hug to Jesse just happy he was back I then reintroduced them to Twink Dom seemed a little suspicious but Leon and Vince vouched for him. We all caught up in the living room it was like old times in LA.

"So what happened to Han?" Dom asked. Me and Twink froze remembering the scene

"His…His car exploded he was still inside" I said now Dom froze I could tell it hurt him more having known Han longer. I frowned and laid my head on Jesses shoulder without really thinking till I felt a sharp pain and I winced I knew he felt it because he looked down at me I shook my head meaning later and he nodded as Mia walked into the living room with tea.

"Mia I Love You" I said to her taking my tea she had always made the best tea and I missed it. She slipped me some Irish cream and I smiled Dom hated it when we put it in our tea so now we did it secretly. After talking for a while and finishing my tea I yawned and nodded goodnight to everyone I gave Dom and Mia and hug and kiss then pulled Twink upstairs with me.

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

"When's Dom getting in?" baby girl asked Leon

"In about" Leon started

"Now" I cut him off. Baby girl ran over and I swung her around

"I missed you" she said to me

"Missed you to Baby girl it wasn't the same without you" I said to her Letty, Mia and Jess walked n so she went to hug them as I went to talk to Leon and Vince. Baby girl turned to us and reintroduced us to her boyfriend Twink I remembered him from one of the visits but he was 18 so I really didn't want him with my baby sister yet Lee and V vouched for him. Heading into the living room we all sat down and caught up with everything that had been going on when Mia brought in the tea. She poured some Irish cream in hers and slipped Isabelle some I didn't like it when they drink it but even mom used to do it. After we finished I saw baby girl wince laying her head on Jesses shoulder she shook her head and bid everyone goodnight giving both me and Mia a hug and kiss her and Twinkie walked upstairs

"Should we trust them together?" I asked concerned Lee nodded

"Yeah I mean its baby girl for God's sake he pushes to much he won't have kids besides he's a good kid surprisingly" I nodded later while heading to bed following Letty I paused at baby girls door and checked in seeing them sleeping and for once she seemed happy.

'Maybe I should let them be together' I thought heading to bed also.

* * *

**Bells P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with Twinks arm around me when the events of last night caught up to me and I buried my face into Twinks chest he held me close having woken up a few minutes ago.

"You ok Bell?" he asked me concerned I nodded

"Just hold me" I said to him he nodded keeping me with him till Mia called.

* * *

Author: Hey everyone sorry its been so long i've had school and cheerleading but good news i have written the entire story so now i jsut have to type it and i have started a sequel to it as well don't worry there will be more this week 


	9. Doctors visit might spell Trouble

The next morning I woke up in Twinks arms thinking back to last night I buried my head into his chest

"Hey, hey baby what's wrong?" he asked I looked up to him tears stinging in my eyes

"Just last night Twink Han he..."

"I know but Han wouldn't want you to cry over him he would want you to be strong" He said cutting me off I nodded as he kissed my forehead

"Relax ok I love you" he said to me I nodded

"Love you to" I mumbled my head still into him he laughed

"Come on you, your family will wonder were you are" he said getting up I frowned but climbed out of bed and started heading downstairs

"Uh babe?" he said I looked at him

"Changing?" he asked I looked down I had on an old pair of basketball shorts and a tank top I laughed

"No my families seen worse plus the only person to actually dress for breakfast is Mia" I explained he nodded and we headed downstairs once into the kitchen we were met with a chorus of grunts and hello's I kissed Mia and Dom good morning and sat down next to Leon. He nodded to me and Twink as Mia placed breakfast in front of us. I gave a small nod as thank you it was quite this morning I looked over at Letty and Vince, Letty looked half dead which to her this early was normal while V looked awake and he was dressed I looked to Dom and Leon to realize they were dressed to.

"What's going on why is everyone dressed?" I asked Dom looked at me

"We went out to find the guy who killed Han" he said I nodded

"It was DK Dom, he's affiliated with Yakuza." I said to him he looked at me and nodded eventually Jess came up I looked at the time

"We'll see you all later school starts in a hour" I said standing Twink followed as we headed upstairs and got changed then went back downstairs and almost out the front door.

"Bye!!" I called Mia came running over to us and handed me some money I looked at her

"I know your not going to school so here" she said I looked at her

"Jess told me this morning if you needed a doctor that bad baby girl I would have taken you" she said I smiled and shook my head

"I know Meers but I had this planned since the fight don't worry it'll be fine" she nodded and I kissed her goodbye me and Twink left heading in his hulk mobile to his nearby doctors office walking inside I filled out all the necessary paperwork and waited holding Twinks hand I hated doctors and hospitals with a passion

"Relax babe" He whispered

"Sorry Twink I just don't like doctors" He nodded

"I know it took me what? 3 days to get you here" he said laughing I shrugged but winced

"Miss Toretto!" One on the nurses called I stood Twink stayed but gave me a push I reluctantly followed once inside the office I sat on the chair for a few minutes until the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss. Toretto how are you today?" he asked I merely nodded

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked

"My ribs have been very sore as soon as I move a certain way they hurt": he nodded and stood walking over he examined my ribs and then wrote stuff down

"Well Mrs. Toretto it seems you have bruised about 5 of your ribs I recommend you keep them wrapped for about 2 weeks" I nodded and stood I left paying for my visit Twink met me outside

"Well?" He asked me

"Bruised ribs" I replied as we got into the hulk mobile and drove towards town

Doctors P.O.V.

She came into my office I knew being a doctor would pay off. Walking into my office area I picked up the phone it rang

"Hello?" a voice on the other end answered

"It's me she came into the office today. She's here in Tokyo" I replied

"Do you have her address?" the voice asked

"Yes its all in her paperwork" I replied

"Good I'll be there in 2 days" the voice replied as we hung up.

She would pay for what her family had done that was for sure.


	10. Cars,Fights,and Problems

Bells P.O.V

We made our way back into the town square I wasn't surprised at the injuries in face with me it was normal me and twink spent the rest of the day walking around and shopping I helped with some of his business which was normal by now. Around 3 o'clock we headed back to Hans garage were we all were fixing up seans car for his race with DK loser had to leave town for good walking in I slipped on coveralls

"Sup guys?" I asked everyone walking over nodding to me they went back to work

"The engine has some timing issues and its gonna need some new tires then were down tomorrow we'll just wash her and then get ready for the race" Sean supplied looking up I nodded and headed over towards the front I looked in at the engine surveying it ass Twink finally made his way over

"All you got to do is tune the NOS timer and you'll run nines" I said looking up they all stared at me

"Yes it's that simple" I supplied smirking at them

"Geez a bunch of mechanics yet you can't even figure that out" I said smiling as I went over to grab a wrench twirling it in my hands I went back over and started to fix it we spent about 3 hours finishing up then headed out back to the house since mia was cooking dinner

We walked into the house I walked over and helped Mia with dinner while twink went inside with the rest of the team

"Hey Meers?" I asked finishing up the salad

"What is it sweetie?" she said stopping with the chicken and looking at me

"If per-say the yakuza was after all of us here and sean lost would you all move again?" I asked her looking down at the end she was quite for a minute which scared me a little I heard a sigh and looked up

"Of course sweetie I mean you're our baby girl and whatever affects you affects this family same with the rest of us you know that by now" she said walking over she hugged me I smiled

"Thanks Meers" I said she nodded pulling away she turned

"Dinner!" she called as we placed the stuff on the table and sat Jesse said grace of course praying to the car gods that night was spent curled up in the living room watching a movie it felt just like home

The next morning we got up and headed to school which was normal to say the least I had a sinking feeling though something was going to happen we headed into our classes it was so boring to say the least we headed to the garage after putting on some music Me, Neela and Rieko decided to wash the car I smirked shaking my hips in time with the music knowing it was killing Twink I felt him come up behind me

"If you don't stop that I'm going to have to punish you later" he growled into my ear I smiled rubbing against him I turned in his arms

"You think you can handle me I'm a Toretto were hard to handle temper and all" I said looking into his eyes he smiled

"We'll see later" he said hands on my hips I went back to the car

"You two are worse then me and Sean" Neela said looking up I laughed

"A little" I said as we finished looking at the clock I cringed it was after 8

"Shoot I said I would be home for dinner I have to head out I'll see you all later" I said I kissed Twink waved and sped off towards home Once I got there I walked inside to see Dom sitting there

"Hey Dom sorry we were working on Seans car for tomorrow" I said looking at him he shook his head

"You said 6 in time for dinner if im not mistaken" he said still sitting there

"I know Dom but we have to win this otherwise…" I started

"No! when you say a time I expect that or a call for later I don't care if you at school or the garage or with friends Dinner is and has always been a family tradition since dad started it!" he yelled I flinched that was a low blow

"Well excuse me but I think Papi would have excused me this time especially since if we don't win we have to leave town!" I screamed I huffed then headed out the front door I then realized I forgot my keys sighing I took off on foot to Twinks house I kept walking hearing a car behind me I thought it was Dom till I heard a door I was about to turn when I felt something hit the back of my house the last thing I remember is the world going black.


	11. A sister for A sister

Doms P.O.V.

I sat in shock at what baby girl had said I didn't know the race had that much riding on it I watched as she took off then looked over her keys were on the table I ran outside getting in my car and drove around looking for her I looked for over an hour and could find anything picking up my cell I called the team and then Twinkie he said he hadn't seen her but would call around about 5 minutes later he called back saying no one had seen her so we started searching I was beginning to get worried as I past Leons car nodding to him to keep looking

* * *

Bells P.O.V.

I woke up in a dark room my hands tied to the corner of a bed post I struggled I had a massive headache and this wasn't helping my head snapped up as I heard laughter but everything was dark

"Well, well, well Isabella its such a pleasure to see you again" the voice said steeping out of the shadows I gasped at the man in front of me

"Johnny Tran aren't you supposed to be 10 feet under the earth" I stated he snarled at me walking over

"Maybe that cop should have learned I don't go down that easy" he said getting in my face I pulled away from him he smirked

"Your brother should have realized I wouldn't give up that easy and that hiding you were my family has connections wasn't exactly his smartest idea" he said laughing as his touched my cheek running his hand along my jaw I sat there frozen until he pulled back and hit me with such force I fell over

"Why are you doing this?" I asked feeling a split lip and possibly a cut on my cheek he just laughed

"I'll put it this way a sister for a sister" he said standing he headed back out the door I heard all the locks and slumped down

"Damn it Dominic" I muttered sliding down on the floor a little more to make the handcuffs more comfortable.

* * *

Doms P.O.V.

We spent the next several hours looking but came up with nothing we were thinking of calling the police but Twinkie and Neela both said the Yakuza had connections there so now we sat in the living room trying to figure out what had happened I looked over the team they all looked worried as I ran my hand over my head

"Do you think someone took her Dom?" Mia asked I looked over at her she had tears in her eyes I shrugged

"It could be possible Mia we'll just have to see, she'll be ok though she's tough" I said assuring her even though I wasn't so sure Jesse, Leon and Vince decided to go downstairs and sleep and Mia went into the kitchen so it was just me and Letty right now

"I don' know about this Let" I said pulling her into my lap I rested my head on her shoulder

"She will be ok Dom, we'll find her and it will all be fine I swear" she said kissing me I turned her in my lap continuing our kiss until we heard motorcycles outside and something hit the door I stood as Letty got off my lap going out there was a box with a letter tied to it going back inside I saw Let now holding a drink sitting down I opened the letter and started reading Let grabbed the box opening it she gasped taking out Baby girls ring and necklace we had given her before she left

"Dom who?" she asked holding them

"Johnny Tran" I stated the glass fell from her hands hitting the floor it broke into pieces Mia came in at the sound

"Mia go get the guys we need to talk" I said grabbing Let causing her to leave the pieces we waited in silence just our breathing could be heard eventually everyone was back in the living room

"What is it Dawg?" Leon asked I sighed

"Baby Girl was taken they sent over her Necklace and ring" I said pausing to look at their faces

"Who Dom?" Vince asked I paused

"Johnny" I said looking around Mia burst into tears and Jesse looked visibly shaken especially after the last time he was shot

"So what do we do?" Leon asked

"We find her and get her out" I stated confidently

"Do they want anything?" Mia asked in between sobs I shook my head I was hoping to keep this from her and Letty

"It reads A Sister for A Sister" I stated V growled we both knew what that meant

"No!" Mia exclaimed I just nodded as we all now sat in silence


	12. Branding

Bells P.O.V.

I woke up it once again had been 2 days the race was yesterday and apparently we won because Johnny came in pissed off that DK had to leave he hadn't done anything to bad yet just hitting and the occasional Drug injection mostly Heroine which may sound like a lot but to Johnny it was calm I was getting a bit worried because from what Dom had said he slept with Johnny's sister which caused her to be disassociated with her family I heard the door unlock and looked up to see Johnny's smiling face

"Are you ready for the real fun to begin?" he questioned hitting me across the face I whimpered a little my eye instantly swelling. He looked at me and laughed.

"Please Johnny don't do this" I cried scared for once in my life he just smirked

"I'm going to make sure your family treats you the same way my father treated my sister" he said wickedly

"No Please!" I cried out he laughed wickedly hitting me once again over and over I felt my bones crack and a few break all the while he kept laughing it was all I could hear finally it stopped as he unchained me I was confused and in pain but was thankful for the space I heard the door open as I was rechained onto the bed facing down thoughts of Dom and Lee Lee Tran went through my head I thought he was going to rape me I was crying tears rolling down my face freely now it mixed with the blood on my head

"Are you ready?" a new voice asked

"Yes get the kit" I heard Johnny reply I felt him lean towards my ear

"I know even if I touch you they'll take you back so im going to make sure they know your mine" he whispered I heard the door open again and I felt someone sit down on both sides of me I looked there were four others in the room all wearing masks I stopped on the one to my left their eyes looked just like Hans Johnny laughed as I felt the back of my shirt being pulled up I struggled with all I had left but it was worthless I just wound up getting slapped I stopped as I felt a cold liquid on my back

"Ever hear of a Tramp stamp?" Johnny asked I didn't reply

"Well im going to give you one of my own designs" he said I heard something metal being moved from the fire and knew what he meant the tears were flowing harder now and I could barely breathe I looked into the persons eyes silently pleading with them to stop it I screamed in pure pain as I felt hot metal being pressed onto the small of my back it was finally pulled away my breathing was shallow as I passed out to alcohol being poured on the new burn.

* * *

Hans P.O.V.

I looked into baby girls eyes she looked so broken it was scary I had never seen her like that I hated to just sit there especially as they branded her with the traditional Tran T she finally passed out and after Johnny hitting her a few more times we all left I decided now was the time to get her out I walked out and got into my car I headed to the Fort getting out I went to the back being careful not to be seen I knocked on the door waiting finally the door opened I looked to see Leon standing there

"Whoa Dawg but..." I cut him off

"Look we don't have time" I said walking inside the team looked up

"I figured you weren't dead when they didn't find your body" Dom said

"I escaped before it exploded under one of the parked cars nearby I know were Bella is Dom, I knew they were planning something so I went undercover" I explained they all looked Letty was the first out of the shock

"Well lets go get chicka back" she said as we started planning out what we were going to do and how we were going to save her

* * *

Bells P.O.V.

I woke up to noise outside in the hallways gunshots going off as I looked up the door opened to revel one of the masked men I struggled as they unchained me and went to grab me

"Bella you stop this right now you hear me, we don't have that much time" I heard them say I recognized the voice almost immediately

"Han?" I asked he pulled the mask up for me to see nodding then replaced it picking me up he walked out no one stopping us I saw some of the team fighting and most of Johnny's gang dead on the floor Han took me out straight to his car I whimpered slightly as he laid me in the seat

"Don't worry Bella your safe now" he whispered getting in and speeding off as I passed out

* * *

Hans P.O.V.

I sped off towards the hospital reaching the parking lot I sped into a space and parked picking up baby girl I basically ran in and over to the desk I told the nurse she looked up and they took her to the back and I sat down waiting for the rest of the team to arrive


	13. Hospital Part 1

Hans P.O.V.

I sat there staring at the floor waiting for the others to show up. I've been here for about an hour and there was no news on Bella. I looked up hearing a group of footsteps coming in to see it was the team including Sean, Twinkie and Neela. Dom sat on my right, Letty next to him, Vince was on my left

"Any word Han?" Dom asked I shook my head slowly

"Nothing its been awhile as well" I said he nodded standing up I watched as he walked over to the nurses station as the nurse looked up Dom started talking and I looked back down

Doms P.O.V.

I walked over to the nurse's station smiling at the one behind the counter

"I'm looking for news on Isabelle Alexandria Toretto" I asked her she turned around to another nurse and asked something

"Are you related to her?" the other nurse asked I nodded

"I'm her brother" I replied pulling out my ID as proof she looked it over and nodded

"I'll call a doctor to come talk to you shortly" I nodded to her and left back over to the team the looked up I sat next to my two girls wishing my other was ok how often do guys get to say they have 3 special girls in their lives

"Their going to send a doctor out here in a bit" I said more to Mia then the rest of the team she nodded and looked down I sighed running a hand over my head I couldn't believe this how could I have been so stupid to send her here now she could be dying for all we knew of all because of me. We sat in silence for about an hour and a half everyone just staring in to space.

"Toretto?" the doctor asked walking out we all stood

"Um I'm sorry only family..." he started

"They are all family" I replied he nodded and sighed but began

"Well she had some major injuries and is in critical condition, she is in surgery right now to repair a hole in her lung which one of her broken ribs punctured, she has a tear in her ACL in the left leg, 6 broken ribs, a mild concussion, her right ankle is sprained and her right knee cap was also broken, her upper body isn't to bad besides her ribs she only had a dislocated shoulder, her left arm was sprained and she had a few broken fingers." The doctor went through the list of baby girls injuries Mia started crying and I noticed V pull her away to sit down I nodded it finally processing everything that had happened

"Is that everything?" Leon asked the doctor looked at him

"Well she also has a very strange mark burned into her back we are trying our best to cover it but it seems to stay there" I felt the knot in my stomach grow they branded her I should have made Johnny's death a lot slower Letty seemed to guess what I was saying because she started to rub my back a bit not noticeable to anyone else

"Is that all?" I now asked the doctor looked at the chart and nodded

"I'll come get you after her surgery" he said nodding we all sat back down I sighed Letty came and sat in my lap I leaned my head on her shoulder

"You ok?" she asked me she only showed this side to me and baby girl and right now I was grateful I shook my head slightly

"You heard what the doctor said Let how bad she is this is all my fault, he branded her" I said she sighed

"Its not your fault Dom don't even think like that, you couldn't have known that this would have happened so don't beat yourself up for it" she said back to me I just let out a breath in her ear she leaned back against me

A few hours of waiting and the doctor was back we got up and looked at him

"The surgery was successful we fixed everything including her ACL she is currently in recovery" he said looking up from his chart

"Can we go see her?" Twinkie asked the doctor nodded slightly

"Two at a time please we need to be careful with her as much as possible" I nodded as he gave us her room number we all walked down the hall

Bells P.O.V.

I woke up in an all white room to someone holding my hand their thumb rubbing circles on the top I thought for a second then realized it had to be Dom because only he would do that

"Dom?" I whispered my voice sounding rough I opened my eyes looking over he seemed really happy

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" he asked me I nodded

"The best I can be" I replied he nodded leaning over he kissed my forehead standing I looked at him

"I'll go get the others anyone you really want to see?" he asked me I nodded

"Twink" I said a small smile on my lips Dom nodded walking out


	14. Hospital Part 2News

Bells P.O.V.

I looked up when Twink walked in a small smile on my face

"Hey babe" I said he nodded and sat down

"How you feeling baby?" he asked I smiled at him

"I'm fine really don't worry so much ok" I said holding his hand he nodded

"No promises baby you scared me" he said I just nodded knowing that was the best I would get with him unconsciously I reached up to the locket someone back home gave me (A/N: Make your own conclusion to who it might be if I do a sequel the real answer will be there) Twink touched my cheek gently bringing me back to reality

"Hmm?" I asked looking at him

"You spaced out on me what's on your mind?" he asked me genuinely looking concerned I just shrugged

"It's nothing really just thinking of the future and were we all are headed you know" I said thinking of how my life here was so different then the one back in LA Twink nodded

"I'm tired babe I'm gonna sleep" I said my eyes almost fully closed he stood kissing my forehead I drifted off to sleep

* * *

Mia's P.O.V.

I was walking back and forth in baby girl's room on the phone with none other then Brian O'Connor

"Brian I can't just spring it on them Dom will flip not to mention V and what about Bells she can't leave for a while" I said into the phone not understanding how he thinks I can just spring going home on my family

"You can Mia and you will especially now that the mafia might be after you" he said back to me I stopped pacing knowing he was right

"I guess Brian but I'm worried how they will act you know I …" I started but he cut me off as I started pacing again

"No Mia, it will be safer for all of you to return especially with Bella" he said to me I nodded then realized he couldn't see

"Ok I guess I'll talk to you later then" I said

"Bye Mia I love you" he said to me a small smile graced my lips

"I love you to Brian" I said hanging up I turned hearing baby girl groan she was starting to wake up so I walked over grabbing her hand

"Hey sweetheart" I said pushing her hair out of her eyes

"Meers?" she asked her voice week I grabbed water and handed it to her

"Yes sweetie its me" I said taking the now empty cup she smiled

"Thanks" she said referring to the water I nodded

"Who where you talking to on the phone?" she asked me I looked down

"Come on Meers sisters don't lie" she said to me saying our promise we made when we were little I flinched she got me

"Brain" I said looking at her only giving the one word her head nearly came off her neck she swung it around so hard

"Brian!!!" she screamed I put my hand over her mouth

"Shh Dom and the others don't know but Sweetheart Brian cleared our records we can go home to LA I mean" I said looking at her

* * *

Bells P.O.V.

Mia said about going home and I smiled, supposedly Brian the cause of this whole mess now fixed it and my sister let him back into her heart I was happy about hearing the fact we may go home I so desperately wanted to I mean I loved Tokyo and the people hear especially Twink but honestly he was just a fling my true love was in LA hell my life was in LA

"When are you going to tell Dom and the others?" I asked her she shrugged

"Next week probably I mean you'll be out of here in 2 months then the yakuza will be after us and Han so were all leaving Sean is going to run the garage here with Neela and Twinkie" she said without thinking I nodded she knew that Twink was just a fling of course

"So we have two months here?" I asked she nodded and I smiled

"Finally were going home!" I said excited she smiled as we started to talk about what life would be like when we returned home

* * *

Dom's P.O.V.

Mia sat us all down in baby girl's room it had been a little over a week since she was put in here and we were all confused as to what it might be about. I sat next to baby girl holding her hand Letty, Sean and Neela to my right side. I looked across to see Twinkie, Han, Leon and Jesse over then V was standing close to the door. Mia cleared her throat and we all looked up waiting for her to begin. I watched as she pushed her hair out of her face a nerves habit of hers.

"Well I know how we can't stay here after Bella gets better and I know we were all thinking Australia but what if I told you we could go back home" she said to all of us in stayed silent

"You mean like LA home?" Jesse asked she nodded

"How Chicka?" Let asked her she sighed

"Brian sort of cleared our records so we have a fresh start" she said not looking at anyone

"The Buster! You've been talking to the Buster!" V called she nodded

"He's trying to make amends" Mia cried I gripped baby girl's hand I bit tighter as she placed hers on top of mine.

"Relax" she whispered I nodded and smiled at her she wanted to go home so bad and I didn't want to disappoint so looking to Mia I nodded

"It makes more sense to go home if we can I mean think about it we still own the house, store and garage we still have our lives there" I replied everyone looked at me

"Really Dom!?!" Baby girl asked so much excitement in her voice I had to laugh

"Yes really, Mia as much as I don't like it call Brian and tell him we'll be home when baby sister gets out" I said she nodded and hurried outside to call Brain this would defiantly be interesting all we had to do was wait for baby girl to heal a little more


	15. Finally Home

Bells P.O.V

The next two months I spent in the hospital seemed like torture I couldn't wait to get home but I spent that time in physical therapy and drawing tattoo ideas to put over my now healed brand so far I have 4 designs I really like and when we go home I will get Jimmy the guy who does V and Leons tattoos to do it for me. It is finally time to go home and I'm super excited we were currently heading to the airport I was wearing a white flowing short-sleeve top and a pair of blue jeans with white flip flops. I was staring out the window of Doms rental car since we had sent all our cars over so they would be there when we got home. I was thinking about what I just had to do to Twink I think I may have broken his heart and it didn't sit well with me.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

We stood together outside of the garage that now Sean was running I had my hands in my pockets and it was starting to lightly rain

"Twink I don't know how to start this without hurting you and I really don't want to" I started he looked at me

"I know what your trying to say and I always thought your heart wasn't with me but mine belongs to you" he said to me I looked down

"I...I'm so sorry I" I started to say but was interrupted

"Baby Girl lets go!" Dom called I nodded looking at Twink one last time

"I'm so sorry" I said leaving him standing there

**~END~**

* * *

I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Dom

"He'll get over it baby girl don't worry yourself" he said to me and I nodded not knowing what to say as we made our way through the air port to the gate everyone looked so happy to go back even Han which was confusing because well Tokyo was his Mexico really. We sat waiting for what seemed like hours when they finally called our flight literally jumping up me and Jess made it to the gate first. After scanning our tickets the flight attendant let us in and I practically dragged Jesse to our seats when Leon arrived he put the luggage up and I settled into the seat for one of the longest flights I would possibly ever take but that may be because I just can't wait to get home. Gripping my locket as the plane took off I laid me head on Jesse's shoulder and fell to sleep rather quickly the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Jess as the plane landed stepping into the airport I smiled it seemed plastered on my face as we got our luggage and cars and went outside I took my keys from Dom and headed towards my car getting in I pulled out onto the familiar highway and sped off towards the house making the half hour drive in 15 minutes I pulled up in front of the house and ran forward into a pair of strong arms I had missed so much they spun me in a circle me laughing the whole time.

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you two baby" he said kissing me full on the lips I sighed this is were I truly belonged forever and always.


End file.
